Wanted love
by Starstruck angel2009
Summary: I never met anyone else like him beafore, so kind and gentle despite the fact that everyone was after him... "Amy" he said with obvious pain. What he said next surprised everyone... Shadamy
1. Chapter 1

Wanted love

_BANG!_ was the loud sound a gun made as it echoed through the metal corridor. Two figures; one boy and one girl, both hedgehogs, the boy who was all black with red stripes except for a white puff on his chest, looked back to see, if anybody had been shot. All he saw was the slumed figure of his creator, being taken away by 3 men in matching outfits, which all had the letters G.U.N across the chest, the boy turned away, with tears going down his face and said to the girl, who was warring a blue dress, she also had blue eyes and blonde hair, "Maria! What every you do don't look back!" maria answered completely out of breath " Ok Shadow!" the pair made a sharp left turn into a room were three glass containers lay inside. Shadow ran to the left wall, leaving Maria by herself, and began typing bunches of codes and numbers, just as he finished Maria pushed him into the nearest container " What are you doing, Maria!" Shadow shouted at Maria, who now had her hands on the green lever to release the container " Freeze! put your hands up!" Said a man who was pointing his gun at Maria's leg, Maria didn't move but she said to Shadow " Shadow please promise me that you won't hurt anybody on earth-" Maria's word were cut of by the sound of a gunshot entering her leg, the man switched his bullets and aimed for Maria's chest "This is your last warning!" once more Maria didn't move her hand and continued talking " Out of anger ok , I'm sorry that I can't come with you little bro I love yo-" once more Maria's words were cut short by a gunshot but this time she didn't continue speaking she just pulled the lever and fell to the ground "G-goodbye little bro." She closed her eyes, blood from in a puddle around her waste.

" NOO!" Shadow yelled at the top of his voice, panting he quickly looked around only to see the cold walls of his small cell, he began to relax a few seconds later. A few seconds later Shadow heard the guards outside his cell talking "Hey Jim did you hear about that idiot girl who let herself die for that monster in the cell behind me?" Shadow knew they were referring to him as a 'monster', said one guard the other one " Kinda what was her name?" Jim said to the other guard "Maria. I think" rage filled Shadow's body he carged at the metal door " CHAOS BLAST!" Shadow shouted just before hiting the door, the door exploded sending the two guards into the wall, completely horrified by what he'd done Shadow bent down at flet for a pulse, thankfully they both had one. Next Shadow took both of the men's guns and looked at the chambers one had actual bullets in it, the other had tranquilizer darts in them, Shadow emptied the one with real bullets in it, and kept both guns, and walked down the hall...

After hours of sneaking around the base Shadow found it, a Chaos Emerald, but more importantly it was _his_ chaos emerald, the one his creator gave him, it was black and red just like he was. Shadow picked up the emerald and felt the power from it course thought him, suddenly an alarm went off tons of guards poured into the room with there guns ready to fire, but before they had a chance " Chaos Control!" Shadow Yelled, and _whoosh! _he disappeared in a burst of light...

Since Shadow only knew wear his pod had landed he teleported there, hopping inside the small vessel, Shadow turned to his side put a picture of him, his creator, and Maria in front of him and drifted off to sleep...


	2. Chapter 2

5 YEARS LATER

G.U.N is still after Shadow, but to make matters worse they hired a team called, the Sonic Team, which was compiled of a group of Mobians.( after all it took one to catch one) The team had 1 blue male hedgehog, 1 petal pink female hedgehog, a short tempered echidna, and a 2 tailed yellow furred fox, there were others but Shadow hadn't seen them very much in battle.

Late one December night, Shadow had decided not to sleep in his pod or any of his secondary locations, mainly because he couldn't get a very good view of the stars which was his only tie to his past. He was just about asleep when he heard the distance sound of footsteps coming toward him, he shot up as fast as a bullet and listened intently to the sounds around him, slowly the footsteps creped closer to Shadow. He reached for his loaded with darts, gun and took aim, slowly a petal pink female hedgehog, with a matching winter coat, entered the clearing she had a pair of ice skates in her hands "_she's beautiful" _ shadow thought as he admired her beauty in the moonlight, there was something oddly familiar about the girl, but Shadow couldn't quite place it. The girl began to walk off, determined to find out who she was Shadow silently leaped from tree to tree to keep up with her. The girl stopped in front of a frozen lake, sitting down on a snow covered log, switching her red boots for a pair of ice skates, she stepped out onto the frozen surface, almost slipping at first but once she gained her footing, she did all sorts of neat tricks like figure 8's, and loop jumps, Shadow was mesmerize, he only looked back to see if an wild animals wear around, when he looked back though she wasn't there, fearing that something may have happened to her Shadow leaped down from the tree his was in and onto the frozen surface, as Shadow walked around the lake, it suddenly gave in under his weight, as he fell into the ice cold water below Shadow saw the girl who was skating a few moments ago, swimming as fast as possible over to her, then taking her by the waste, he began to swim to the surface, once there Shadow gasped for air he recognized the girl now, from one of his fights with Sonic and G.U.N. Wasting no time at all he raced as quick as a flash to Sonic's house (he new wear it was because in one of there fights an explosion occurred and Shadow wanted to see if he was alright) placing the knocked out girl on the porch Shadow knocked hard on the front door then buzzed the doorbell a few times when a light came on inside the house Shadow ran behind a tree and waited, the two tailed fox came to the door with a sleep cap on his head when he saw the girl he shouted to the inside of the house " Sonic get down here, it's Amy!" the sound of fast footsteps came down the stairs following the figure of a blue hedgehog in the doorway, picking up the girl into his arms, the blue hedgehog looked around for anyone before returning inside. Now know that the girl was safe Shadow teleported to the safety of his pod, and fell asleep, confident that he'd done the right thing...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

disclaimer I OWN NOTHING here or in any of the previous chapters.

THE NEXT MORING

Amy woke up in Sonic's spare room, she wondered how she got here, when the events of last night came flooding back to her. The image of her savior was extremely fuzzy, but she assumed it was Sonic, so deciding that she has to thank him, she get's out of the bed and walks down the steps, luckily Tails was still asleep,(other wise he would have told her to get back in bed.) Quietly seeking out the front porch and onto the street.

LATER THAT DAY

With her attempt to find Sonic unsuccessful, Amy deciding to settle down and watch the sunset, as she heads to a abandoned apartment building ascending the wooden steps to the roof, once there she slowly opened the door and stepped onto the roof, she saw the familiar silhouette of a hedgehog, thinking it's Sonic she ran toward the hedgehog, but as she got closer she realized that it couldn't have been Sonic, slowing to a stop she gasped as she realized who it actually was "Y-Your him." Amy said stuttering, Shadow looked back to see who was talking to him, it was the girl from last night, he smiled and Amy cirigened "Hello again miss." Shadow said politely, Amy looked confused "Again? What do you mean 'again.'" She said still confused, "Come over here, and I'll tell you" Shadow replied. Amy though for a few minutes beafore she replied "Hand over your weapons and I will." Shadow agreed and slid them over to her, just to be on the safe side Amy kicked them well out of his reach "Is that it?" Amy asked Shadow and he nodded. But Amy wasn't that easily convinced "I don't believe you." Amy said as she folded her arms, suddenly Shadow stood up and spread his arms out "Then search me, I don't mind." after a moment of though Amy picked up one of Shadow guns, pointed it at him and walked over to him, and patted him down, however when she got to he's quills something fell out, picking it up Amy realized it was a photo, she saw 3 people smiling in photo, one of the people in the picture was Shadow, standing next to him was a girl hedgehog in a blue dress with yellow hair, and blue eyes, next to her stood a man who looked like a older version of Eggman, flipping the photo over she saw 3 names in very neat handwriting she had just read the first name when "HEY, GIVE THAT BACK" Shadow shouted at Amy as he reached for the photo, Amy quickly dodged his hand and continued to read the back "PLEASE! That's the only photo I have of my family." Shadow said, "Who's Dr. Gerald Robotnik,"Amy asked Shadow, as she handed him the photo, he griped it as though it was his lifeline "My creator." Shadow replied, Amy was shocked "Wait you weren't created by Eggman?" She asked, Shadow laughed a little " No, of corse not, who told you that?" he said as he returned to his spot and let his feet hang off the edge, Amy shook her head "Well even if you weren't created by Eggman, your still bad." Amy said coldly, a look of anger came over Shadow's face, "THAT'S, not true, the only people who are bad are the ones who KILLED the people in that photo!" he stood up and began to walk away Amy pointed the gun at Shadow's head " Who killed them?" Amy asked Shadow, he ignored her and continued to walk away, Amy chocked the weapon "WHO killed them!?" Amy asked again thought with more anger in her voice, Shadow stopped walking and turned to face her "You can't do it." Shadow said almost daring her pull the trigger "Why can't I? Don't think I won't." Amy said, Shadow laughed and walked closer to Amy "No I mean you physically Can't pull the trigger." He said, Amy looked confused "You can't fire it, because it isn't loaded." Shadow said as he walked up to Amy took the weapon from Amy's hands and showed her the empty holder. "Oh and to answer your question G.U.N killed them." Shadow said sadly, Amy was shocked by what she'd just heard, her mouth was in a perfect O, " Well I don't think you'd like to stay in my present for much longer, so good evening Miss." Shadow said before walking away, when suddenly a familiar laugh filled the air and a robotic arm gripped Amy's waste and lifted her into the air, it was Eggman, "Alright Shadow the time has come for you join me." his voice boomed thought a microphone, "I'll never join you! Eggman!" Shadow shouted back, Eggman looked offended " Come now dear Shadow, is that any way to talk to a family member?" Eggman said, "Chaos! Blast!" was Shadow's reply sending a large amount of energy into the air destroying not only Eggman's robot, but it sent him flying into the air as well. Once the robot was gone Shadow began to look franticly for the girl he'd been talking to just moments ago, he found her under a pile of ruble, with her head bleeding, she wasn't awake ether, Shadow lifted the pink hedgehog into his arms then teleported them both to one of his secondary locations...


	4. Chapter 4

THE NEXT MORING

Amy woke to find herself in odd surroundings, she had a bandage on her head, she attempted to sit up but was only met with a searing pain in her head, she heard faint piano music being played, when suddenly it stopped, Amy became fearful, when the sound of footsteps was heard, coming toward her, then the doorknob began to move, the door slowly opened, to reveal a very relived Shadow "Your awake, that's good." he said relived, Amy stayed silent. "I'm sorry, I knew I shouldn't have used that attack but Eggman, he wants me to join him." Shadow paused and looked at Amy, "But I won't." he finished, _Did he just apologize_!? Amy thought confused, Shadow looked away, then back at Amy " I'm sorry, you know my name but I don't know yours." he said with a smile, "I'm Amy Rose." Amy said, without thinking,why she didn't tell him the name she told almost everyone ( which was Rosy the Rascal) she didn't know, maybe it was his eyes, but something told her she could trust him. He held a hand out to her, and after a moments hesitation she took it, after helping Amy out of the bed, they walked down a set of stairs, Amy was becoming more and more interested, about whose house this was, " Hey who's house is this?" she asked when she couldn't contain it any longer, Shadow shrugged his shoulders in response to her question. That answer didn't satisfie Amy's mind. But she decided not to push the subject after all, she was in the presents of Earth's most wanted and dangerous criminal, right? Or was he just some misunderstood guy that was hated and feared because he was different, ether way he couldn't be trusted. As the two entered a small room, with a small chair and a wooden table and not much else, apon the table, Amy noticed, sat an object it was about 6 inches tall and 9 inches wide, it emanated a soft blue light, Amy could barely make out the shape of the object inside, it looked like a Chaos Emerald!, but that couldn't be, Chaos Emeralds didn't need a charger, or what ever that thing was. Amy sat down in the chair and Shadow leaned against the wall and closed his eyes with his arms crossed, Amy began to look for a way out she saw a door, and quitely creeped to it. Locked. She had also woken Shadow in her attems to open the door, she sudden poofted out her hammer and turned to him, she made a face of anger to hide the fear that she was feeling inside, Shadow looked at the hammer and then at Amy, he placed his hand apon the hammer and gently pushed it down so he could see her face "Do you wish to leave?" he asked Amy, fearfully Amy noddened Shadow sighed before repelling "Very well." Amy watched with fear in her eyes as he removed the confines of the object on the table, it was indeed a Chaos Emerald, but it was different than any other Emerald she'd seen, Shadow walked back to Amy, placed a hand on her hammer and said " Chaos Control!". Suddenly the pair was out side and Amy felt dizzy she felt like she was falling, but before she could hit ground someone caught her, she looked up and saw Shadow's blurred image, something seemed vaguely familiar but before Amy could figuer out what, she blacked out. When she woke up she was layed out on a stump Shadow was gone and the bandage was gone, she heard footstep coming fastly toward her "Amy!" a familiar voice called out, Amy was relived to see Sonic coming toward her, he too looked relived. Meanwhile Shadow was watching the two as they walked off "_ She could never love me I'm a monster." _Shadow thought bitterly, he himself was beginning to belive what those guards had said...


	5. Chapter 5

LATER AT EVENING...

After Amy finally returned home it was almost 8 o'clock, as she unlocked her front door and walked into her living room she saw her laptop on charge on the living room table, she sat down on the couch and turned her laptop on. deciding to look at the public files of G.U.N's database, once she was at the home page she entered the name Maria Robotnik, three files popped up, one with the name she'd entered, the second was of a elderly man with a bald head and a grey mustache, the file said name was Professor Ivo Robotnik, and lastly, surprisingly, Shadow. " _So they did exist."_ Amy though, she then clicked each of the names all of them said Deceased (except for Shadow his said wanted) and as Amy continued reading files she was surprised to find out that the 2 people Shadow had told her about her his 'victims' not his family, that got Amy curious, but when she attempted to find out how they were killed she discovered that those files were completely sealed, even with the password that G.U.N had given her which gave her access to most of there files. Amy glanced at her computer clock it was almost midnight, she stopped dead in her tracks and went straight to bed.

SOMEWERE ELES

A printer beeped as it printed out a picture of Amy, a man picked up the paper took one look at it and raced down the hall shouting " Commander! Commander" the Commander turned to see who was calling him, " What is it Private." the Commander said rather annoyed, the Private handed him the paper, the Commander glanced at the paper then looked at the Private then turned to the man on his left "Sergeant, I want a full surveillance put on this girl starting immediately." the Sergeant nodded and turned to leave but the commander stopped him "And Sergeant," the Commander started, the Sergeant turned around " Wake up Number 126. And that's and order.'' the man nodded and walked away...


	6. Chapter 6

THE NEXT DAY

Amy awoke to the phone ringing, with a large groan she stumbled out of the bed and sleepily went to answer the phone. It was Sonic. Amy immediately smiled and happily answered the phone " Hi Sonic." Amy said cheerfully "Hi Amy." Sonic said just as cocky as ever, Amy could picture him now with that silly little grin on his face, Amy frowned at hat he said next though "Well I just wanted to see if you were awake. Bye Amy." Sonic said and hung up the phone. Amy put the phone on the receiver and headed back to her room to get ready for the day. Once she was fully dressed, she walked out the door and out into the busy streets of Mobious, she made her way to the woods, along the way she thought about Shadow, and how he resembled Sonic, but also about the differences between the two hedgehogs_," well Shadow is_ _certainly more of a gentleman, than Sonic is" _eventfully Amy's thoughts strayed to the files she'd read the night before, Amy didn't exactly know why but for some reason she just couldn't see Shadow doing something like that "_especially after how defended that photo of him and those people. maybe it was an accident."_ all these thoughts and more swirled inside Amy's mind but no matter how hard Amy tired she couldn't get Shadow out of her mind," _wait a minute do I like Shadow?!" _that last thought surprised Amy, and she quickly told herself "_No! No, no, no. Amy! You can't like him! He's an_ _**enemy**, a **Robotnik **and worst of all he's a **monster.**" _but try as she might Amy couldn't stop thinking about him, and before she even knew it she was already deep into the forest and because she hadn't been paying attention she hadn't a clue were she was in the forest, or a way out. Sighing in defeat Amy got out the picnic basket and popped down on the ground. She ate silently, until she heard a familiar _boom! _Amy yelped in surprise but quieted down when she heard voices coming from the next clearing " Hi Sally." it was Sonic. Now curious about who this 'Sally' person was, slowly and quietly she snuck around tree she could just barely see into the clearing slowly a red haired squirrel with a blue jacket on came into view. Slowly the squirrel walked up to Sonic and hugged him, when they separated Sonic did something _very _unexpected, he kissed her. Now one infuriated Amy summed her hammer and ran into the clearing, she landed one good smack to Sonic's chest knocking him into a tree on the other side of the clearing " HOW COULD YOU!?" Amy yelled before running deeper into the woods "Who was that Sonic?" Sally said as she helped Sonic to his feet "Just another fan girl." he said and Sally nodded...


	7. Chapter 7

Amy kept running, she ran and ran. Deeper and deeper still into the woods, the bare branches cut her arm's and leg's, but she didn't care, tears mixed with blood. Amy only stopped when she ran into something, or _someone_. But whatever it was it made Amy fall into the mud, she didn't try to stand though she just cried. That was until she felt someone's strong warm arms wrap around her arms. She looked up to see who was holding her, her emerald green eyes met ruby red ones, and in that brief moment of time all of Amy's pervious thoughts about Shadow melted away, fore what she saw in his eyes was not hatred but, kindness and concern. He wasn't going to harm her. "Are you hurt?" his deep voice sent a chill down Amy's spine. She shook her head, "What happened?" he asked as he wiped away Amy's tears with his gloved thumbs. she nearly tackled Shadow as she cried and told him what happened, and he didn't get up or try and run like Sonic would, he just sat there and listened and comforted her. Eventually Amy fell asleep in Shadow's arms, believe it or not Shadow felt slightly awkward considering the last person who trusted him enough to fall asleep win his arms ( or anywhere near him for that matter) was Maria. "Chaos Control." he uttered as quietly as possible, then there were at Sonic's house, he walked to the pink house two houses down, and Chaos Controlled inside, he laid Amy down on the couch covered her with a blanket, and gently kissed her forehead he saw her smile in her sleep as he left...

Amy saw him leave, and now if she didn't know anything else it was that she was _absolutely_ sure of: she was in love with Shadow the hedgehog.

When Amy awoke the next morning she stretched got up and got dressed and left the house however, she wasn't looking for Sonic, this time, but Shadow. She didn't have to go far because, Eggman captured her as she was walking though the woods. Now she was trapped, with no chance of anyone finding her, Eggman had said that she was bait for Shadow. Just then she heard a explosion, she spun around, and saw that Shadow was the cause of the explosion, he was expertly dogging the on slot of robots, that were shooting bullets and missals at him. Within minutes Shadow was at the cage, with Amy inside, "Rose! Get down" he said as the robot were coming closer, Amy did as Shadow told her, but also noted at Shadow had just called her 'Rose'. "Chaos Spear!" Shadow yelled and a yellow blot of light shot from his hand, he didn't hesitate to pick Amy up bridal style, and race them out of there. When the two were far from Eggman's base, Shadow set Amy gently down on a rock, while he laid his back against a tree, breathing fast . Before Amy would've been terrified, but now she was actually comfortable, she saw Shadow grip something in his quills, it was that oddly colored Emerald again "Umm, Shadow." Amy started which caught the red and black hedgehog's attention he looked toward Amy "What exactly _is _that?" She said, pointing to the glowing object in his hand. Shadow followed her hand before speaking "Oh, this. It a fake Chaos Emerald, that my creator made. It power it's power is fairly close to a actually emerald but it needs to recharge after a while of use." Shadow said. There was about a three foot gap between the pair, Amy took a step forward, then another, soon she was practically running at him, when she tripped over something. Almost sending her to the floor, when the oh so familiar felling of arms around waist, enveloped her. She looked up to see Shadow's ruby red eyes, glazing into them the gap between them slowly closed, and the pair shared a passionate kiss. And then the pair made love most of the night...


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N Hey guys sorry this chapter took so long, I accidently deleted chapter 8 because I switched my events up. I will finish the story today. And please re-read this chapter, I change some things_**

**_Disclaimer I own nothing _**

Shadow awoke to a explosion occurring somewhere near his capsule. Quickly he snatched up his Emerald and his photo his Maria and his creator, and jumped from the inside of his capsule. Only to be sent to the ground by Sonic, now standing a missal sent by the fox, Tails, plane. This sent him flying into a mountain, his legs wobbled as he stood, "SONIC, LISTEN TO ME! THE COMMANDER'S LYING TO YOU!" Knuckles landed a powerful punch to Shadow's jaw, "YEAH RIGHT, YOU MURDERER!" rage bubble inside Shadow at the comment, it threatened to spill. Luckily Shadow managed to keep his anger in check, "MARIA WAS MY SISTER AND G.U.N KILLED HER!' Shadow yelled. Sonic, and Knuckles encircled him while Tails readied the X Tornado for another air attack, "You keep telling yourself that Shadow. But you can't deny the facts." Sonic said as he and Knuckles got closer to Shadow "Chaos Control." Shadow mumbled before he disappeared.

Amy was worried about Shadow it was almost 6'o clock, and he'd always visited her. Shadow had taken her to see the most amazing things, when he visited. So now she was wandering through the park, thinking about the days events. She hadn't been felling well that week and went to the doctor that morning, he had told Amy she was 3 weeks pregnant. She wondered how Shadow would react, she hoped he'd be happy. A noise coming from a bush caused her to bring out her hammer. Shadow suddenly came tumbling out of the bush, Amy almost whacked him she was so surprised. she helped him to his feet and brought him home.

AT AMY'S HOUSE

Amy was shocked at Shadow's condition, he looked like he'd been in an explosion. _DING!_ Amy's doorbell range it was 8:00 now, _"Who could that be?" _Amy wondered, as she answered the door. It was Rouge. "Come on Amy! Get your medical supplies! The boys are hurt!" Rouge said quite panicked, Amy receded into the house for a moment and returned with a med kit. Then Rouge dragged Amy to Sonics house. The boy's wounds were similar to Shadow's, "What happen Knuckles?" Amy asked, Knuckles, the only one awake, told her that after nearly catching Shadow, they were attacked by Eggman. It took almost all night to fix the boys, and the moment Amy returned home she fell asleep on the couch.

When woke up she was in her bed, "_Shadow," _Amy thought as she headed to her spare room, only to find the window open and Shadow not there. the bed was neatly made and a whistle along with a note, lay on a pillow. it read in Shadow's neat handwriting

_To my dearest Rose,_

_I have left due to the danger that may have came to you if I stayed. This whistle belonged to Maria, use it when ever you would like to see me._

_Shadow_

Amy gave whistle a blow. only to feel something heavy hit her head, she fell unconscious...


	9. Chapter 9

Shadow heard the whistle blow from inside the woods near Amy's house. He turned and smirked, before taking off at full speed. He slowed his pace as he ndiear the house of his beloved, but nearly cried as he saw a sight that stopped his heart. G.U.N agents and soldiers, were surrounding Rose's home. Tears rolled down is face as a officer carried out a lifeless Amy, he carried her to one of the many vans on the lawn, as she was placed into the van her eyes opened a small bit. "_Shadow... help"_ she murmured just loud enough for Shadow to hear. She was put into the van. "_ First my sister and now my best friend?! No! I ** will **save you Rose. That's a promise!" _Shadow thought with tears running down his face, and it was a promise he intended to keep. No matter **_what _** the cost...

Shadow silently followed the van deep into the woods, the van stopped suddenly throwing a struggling Amy out, along with another girl with her head covered. From the front of the van the Commander stepped out, a pistol gleaming in the light. he stepped toward the two girls "Shadow the Hedgehog come out were I can see you." the Commander said addressing Shadow as if he new he was there. Fearing what the Commander might do if his instructions were not heeded, Shadow stepped forward into the light "Commander." Shadow gulped, the Commander stepped toward the girl with her head covered, he forcefully retched the cover from her head revealing Maria's fare face Shadow gasped," Now I suppose I will tell you how she is alive before I have you decide" the Commander said as he paced back and forth, with the pistol behind his back...

_Flashback _

_As Maria was readying to pull the lever, the soon to be Commander switched his ammunition from bullets, to highly effective sleeping darts with fake blood inside. He fired his weapon at Maria's chest, and the_ sedative_ immediately took affect. After Arc was cleaned of life, Maria was put into a kind of hyper sleep, to be awaken when needed..._

Shadow stood dumbfounded at the Commander's tale, now that he thought about it he _did _ remember the soldier change ammunition. "Now with that out of the way. You have 60 seconds to decided which one lives." the Commander said evilly, meanwhile Amy's thoughts were swimming "_ I'm going to die, Shadow is gonna pick Maria not me. And he'll never know about the baby." _The Commander spoke again " So Shadow which will it be, your sister or your lover." Shadow couldn't decided, and even if could, he wouldn't go through with it, for it with break a promise he made to himself. Shadow knew what he had to do. A moment passed " Times up" said the Commander as he readied himself to shoot Amy's head, Amy closed her eyes and waited " WAIT!" Shadow yelled, the Commander eyed him "_Gotcha." _the Commander thought prideful, "If I go with you. Do you promise that no harm shall come to these girls?" The Commander smiled, " You have my word, as Commander. But you must come quietly." he said to Shadow , who could only nod. The Commander held out his hand, in which Shadow handed him his Chaos Emerald along with his gun, without a word. Amy was crying now, and fighting the soldiers " Can I say goodbye first?" Shadow said, the Commandmi er nodded. Two soldiers led a handcuffed Shadow over to Amy and Maria. Shadow softly touched Amy's head with his own, " Rose, I want you to know that I had the best time with you. I love you." Shadow whispered to her, she hugged him. She didn't want to let go "It's time to let go Rose, I'll miss you." She released him from her grip. He turned to Maria who was crying now "Little Brother DONT GO!" she said as she tackled him, she cired into his chest. " I don't want you to leave. I just found you!" Shadow's eyes filled with tears, at the statement " And I can't let you two die. I love both of you to much." Shadow said as he kissed Maria's forehead. The soldiers pulled Shadow to his feet,mas he left into the crowd of soldiers he kissed Amy's mouth, for last time, before disappearing into the crowd. Amy remembered then that she hadn't told Shadow the news yet " S-Shadow WAIT, YOU CAN'T GO. Because. I'M PREGNANT!" Amy yelled after him. Alas Shadow didn't hear Amy's cry, as he was already inside the van.

Two soldiers stayed behind and escorted the sobbing girls home. Just as the Commander had promised. But Shadow the one who was hate by most, had stayed behind to save the ones he loved most. Amy and Maria promised that day they would get Shadow back.


	10. Chapter 10

6 MOUNTHS LATER

So far Amy's pregnancy had gone normally, she didn't want to know the gender. A rather large bump was on her stomach now, she told everyone that she was just putting on weight, and when they asked about Maria she said that she was her sister, which wasn't a complete lie. Maria had helped with the names as well as the pregnancy, if it was a girl her name would be Midnight if it was a boy Flynn. Although the Doctor had said she might have twins, but it was to early then.

They were finally ready to rescue Shadow. Their plan was flawless, the two were going to enact it tomorrow. That night however, after returning from the doctors ( who'd confirmed the suspicion of twins) had put Amy on bed rest, making her unable to go on the mission. "I'm sorry Amy but you heard the doctor. You're on bed rest." Maria said to Amy kindness hiding the anger in her voice. Amy on the other hand was near tears "Besides Amy Shadow's my brother, and the father of the twins, I'd never be able to forgive myself if anything happened to you or the twins." Maria said, Amy was flat out balling now. No dought from the hormones, sighing Maria finally caved, "I know I'm probably going to regret this but alright, you can come." she said, Amy proceed to embrace Maria in a death hug, only to release her a moment. Maria retired to her own room, although she felt as thought someone was watching her. And someone had been a little rabbit named Cream had overheard their conversation, not all of it, but enough to ruin Maria and Amy's plan...

AT SONIC'S HOUSE

"Mr. Sonic please open up! It's important." Cream said as she pounded upon Sonic's door, the door open a few moments later, reveling a rather drowsy Sonic the Hedgehog. "What's up Cream?" he said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "Well Mr. Sonic, it seems that Ms. Amy is pregnant." Cream said as she handed him a positive pregnancy test "That's great for her Cream! So whose the father?" Sonic questioned, Creams eyes fell to the ground "Well, from what Ms. Maria and Ms. Amy were saying, it's Shadow the Hedgehog." Sonic's smile faltered, "Thanks for the Info Cream." Cream nodded and walked across the street to her house. Sonic, now wide wake went to his bedroom and pulled a hand gun from inside his nightstand, he'd go by Amy's tomorrow to see if Cream had heard the conversation correctly. But until then all he could do was rest...

THE NEXT DAY

Just as planed, Sonic headed to Amy's house, only to find it empty, with the door open and unlocked. Stepping inside the house sonic was overwhelmed by the amount of unopened baby stuff there, was packed up in boxes and bags. "_She was defiantly going somewhere."_ Sonic thought as he picked up a pink book with a fuzzy pen sticking out of the spine, "_Must be Amy's Diary." _Sonic thought as he opened the cover, confirming his suspicion. Deciding to skim through some of the book to see if Amy had disclosed the father's name. He had to admit he felt awkward about reading her diary, but if helped. The first few pages were just about him, then he found it the words _baby _and _Shadow_ was all he needed to confirm his suspicions. It didn't surprise Sonic, a monster such as Shadow forcefully taking a woman like Amy. It made him sick. Knowing Amy she would care for the baby as she would any other and that she was leaving because she was _ashamed_ . "_Don't worry Amy I'll free you. And make Shadow pay for his crime." _Sonic clutched his gun, and stormed off toward the G.U.N island.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/_N You might want to get some tissue for this one_**

WITH AMY &amp; MARIA

The plan had gone perfectly so far. A not a drop of blood had been shed, for they used stun guns to knock out the guards. They had silently slipped past the cameras without any trouble. but the closer they neared Shadow's cell, the harder it became. When they finally found Shadow's cell, they'd knocked out all the guards, they saw Shadow sleeping in a glass container. "_He looks so_ _peaceful_." Amy thought as she handed Maria her hammer, she smashed the glass. Shadow's eye's opened reveling his ruby red eyes. Amy handed him his Chaos Emerald, which they'd found on their search for him, and a dart gun. The room sudden filled with soldiers, with there guns pointing menacingly at them. Suddenly Shadow grabbed Maria and Amy "Chaos Control!" Shadow shouted and they disappeared...

WITH SONIC

Sonic was looking for Shadow's cell as well as a way inside the base. "Chaos Blast!" someone yelled, Sonic smirked as an explosion was heard. Running toward it, he saw Knuckles and the rest of the group, trying to prevent Shadow from escaping with Amy and Maria. Shadow was occupied with Knuckles and Maria and Amy with the others. Sonic smirked "_Great! I can kill two_ _birds with one stone."_ Sonic thought as he aimed his weapon at Amy's head. _**BAM!**_ Shadow had just knocked Knuckles to the ground when he heard it, he spared no time in pushing Amy out of the bullets path. the next few moment pasted seemingly in slow motion, Shadow fell to the ground gasping for air, the bullet had hit Shadow in the chest. The team cheered, "No! little brother!" Maria shouted as she ran to Shadow. Amy was already there she held tight his blood stained hand, to her face "Wait, Little brother?" Rouge said confused "Your Maria Robotnik?" Knuckles said baffled, Maria nodded with tears running down her face. 'Amy..." Shadow said, with obvious pain. She looked down at him "P-promise me something." Amy nodded "Anything." Shadow took a shaky breath "Promise me, won't stay mad at Sonic. Ok, he's your friend, he only wanted to protect you." the group was baffled Sonic included, crying now "Y-You too, Maria." Maria and Amy nodded, Shadow laughed "G-Good." he closed his eyes, and his body went limp...

"Shadow! Shadow wake up!" Amy shouted at him, she shook his lifeless body. "Amy...He's gone." Maria put a hand on her shoulder, Amy looked her then at Sonic she stood with tears in her eyes she summoned her hammer, then fell to her knees, then turned back to Shadow's body. "Shadow you can't be gone, I'm pregnant." she whispered into his ear, before kissing his cheek...

**_A/N_**

**_Told you ya needed tissues_**


	12. Chapter 12

Shadow awoke in his room on the Arc, his wounds were no longer there, a long with any trace of the fight. "Shadow, come here." Shadow heard his creator call from another room. He got up from his bed and his door opened, now in the room overlooking Earth. The Professor stood at a computer fixing something "Professor Robotnik." Shadow stated amazed, the old man turned, he looked just as he did when Shadow last saw him. "Shadow, my boy!" he said as he embraced Shadow "How many times must I tell you, to call me Father!" he said as he padded Shadow's shoulder. Shadow didn't know what say, he remembered the Professor telling him to call him father, as he was like a son to him. the old man turned back to the machine, and after a moment of silence the old man shouted "Eureka! It's done!" Shadow watched in a daze as Maria popped up on a screen "Ahh. Maria, you get older ever day." the screen then showed Amy and the old man looked at Shadow "Who is she?" he asked Shadow. "That's my friend Amy. But I call her Rose." Shadow looked at his father, "Do you love her?" the old man asked as he turned back to the screen " As much as I love Maria and you." Shadow turned back to the screen, only to find it had disappeared. They were in the capsule room now, _I'm pregnant _Amy's distant voice whispered "She needs you Shadow, her and Maria. Now it seem more than ever." the old man said, Shadow was now in a capsule looking at his father, who was holding the release lever, through the glass. "Say Hello to Maria and Amy for me, Shadow. Oh and don't worry about me." a old lady appeared next to his father, it was Wendy Robotnik, His mother that died a year before Arc was destroyed. Shadow smiled at them, his father was with the one he loved, and he was going back to the ones he loved "Say hello to those two as well for me." Wendy said, "We love you Shadow." they said together. They pulled the lever and as the capsule shot down, his father and mother like teenagers.

Shadow squeezed Amy's hand weakly, "Amy..." he said weakly, "SHADOW! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Amy nearly tackled him but a pain stopped her. "I-I thinks the twins are coming!" Knuckles quickly dialed 911, who sent a chopper for Amy and Shadow "Twins!" Shadow said excited to be a father, Amy nodded with tears falling down her face. The bullet just barely missed Shadow's heart, the doctor had said later. Amy gave birth 8 hours later to a healthy baby boy and girl, Shadow loved the names Amy and Maria had chosen. Midnight had her father's fur color and _eyes_ besides her arm streaks which were peach, while Flynn had Shadow's quill style except his head streaks were white not red, he'd Amy's green eyes, the spot on his chest was peach as well as his arms.

_Sonic was convicted for 5 years for Attempted Murder, thought Sally visited him ever day, and the Commander was fired for misuse of power. Amy and Shadow got married a year later. Shadow got a job working for G.U.N despite Amy's protest. Knuckles and Rouge were married not long after Amy and Shadow. Maria met a man as well named Scourge, they got married after 3 years of dating... _

_The end_

**_A/N Well that's the end of my first Fanfiction. How'd I do? And thanks to all who read and reviewed, this. I hope you all enjoyed it. Until next story, and remember ShadAmy Rules!_**


End file.
